Question: Solve for $x$ : $6x + 2 = 2x + 8$
Explanation: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(6x + 2) - 2x = (2x + 8) - 2x$ $4x + 2 = 8$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $(4x + 2) - 2 = 8 - 2$ $4x = 6$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4x}{4} = \frac{6}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{3}{2}$